


Solangelo Smut: Be cautious

by Fangirling_mental_disorder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Happy, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_mental_disorder/pseuds/Fangirling_mental_disorder
Summary: Nico and Will have some fun in the bedroom. Percy finds out. Please be careful of this work. I'm sorry it's bad.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Solangelo Smut: Be cautious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 11 pm until 3 am and I refused to sleep until the whole story was out of me so I didn't forget it. I was on my phone with my tiny keyboard under a blanket so that my parents didn't see. I'm sorry if it's bad. All characters belong to Uncle Rick. I'm fucking tired I didn't sleep last night.  
> Love  
> Lyss

Nico’s POV

“I love you, Neeks,”

The most perfect, unbelievable, amazing thing I've ever heard. The most insane, untrue one, too. How could Will ever love me? If I'm lucky, he'll remember his little fling with the most hated person at camp. But gods, that may have been the best thing I've ever heard. 

“I love you too, Will,” I respond, beaming. There is nothing better than laying in bed next to Will at 11 pm, just loving him. Well, not that I've experienced so far in my life. But hey, could be wrong.

“Hey, Nico…” Will trailed off, uncomfortable. I smiled and nodded encouragingly. “D-do you w-w-want to...um...maybe, have, um, s-sex? Just maybe?” He stuttered. Aww, that's my Will. It takes a moment for what he asked me to sink in. But when it does, I'm ecstatic.

“Anytime you want, Sunshine. And don't think you're pressuring me. You’re not. This is completely my choice. And don't think you're going to hurt me. Just because you are a part time healer doesn't mean you can't be a boyfriend too,” I whisper into his ear. He smiles.

“Oh, ok,” he says. Then he's kissing me, and I'm kissing him. Our lips mash together, both of us trying to gain dominance over the kiss. He bites down on my lower lip, and I don’t try to stop him. Instead, I surrender my power and allow myself to admit that I'm the bottom here. I open my mouth wide, letting him run his tongue over my inside lip, teeth, cheeks, and tongue, causing a few small moans to be released from my mouth. Yep, definitely the bottom. He suddenly grabs a handful of my hair and yanks, releasing a short moan. His other hand glides up the back of my shirt. I'd better start teasing him too.

I slide one hand up his neck and into his luscious blonde hair, clenching a fistfull, not moving my fist. The other hand skirts it's way between us, snaking beneath his shirt and tracing shapes on his chest. Damn, it feels so good to touch him like this, to be touched like this. I feel his hands searching my chest, straddling it with his arms like a child who just found its lost puppy. He pulls away from me, causing me to whine in displeasure. He smirks.

I snake my other hand down to his waist and underneath his shirt, lifting it up and not quite over his head, needing to enlist in his help because of the height difference. Will pulls his shirt the rest of the way off, then starts on mine. He doesn't struggle a bit with getting it over my head, causing me to curse and him to say “Damn Neeks,” in response to my curses. Will dives into a round of heavy sucking and kissing on my neck, causing several moans of pleasure from me. He makes his way down to my chest, rolling on top of me. I put both my hands in his hair and tug, releasing a long, low moan of pleasure from him. Seeing he likes it, I continue on with one hand, snaking the other across every nook and crevice of his chest. 

He continues his sucking assault on my chest, almost to my belly button. Finished with his chest, I push one hand down his jeans to the front of his briefs, where I trace the outline of his member, which is already hardened. Can't say mine's not. I rub along his parts through his underwear, making him moan so loud I swear we should be caught by now. I smile and continue reading him, running my hand all over his underwear while he reaches my jeans with his tongue’s exploration of my chest. We pull apart, just a little bit, and both attempt to kick off our jeans without getting up.

Unfortunately, this feat does not work and we are forced to stand up. We both discard our jeans on the floor. I stand in my boxers for a moment before making a split second decision and kicking off my boxers, too. I stand completely nude in front of my boyfriend, in front of Will, while he’s taking off his briefs, and I've never felt better. Once we’re both nude, we take a moment to appreciate each other. Basically, we check each other out. Then he playfully smiles at me and pushes me.on the bed, falling on top of me. He kisses me on the nose, then moves his hands and lips down to my dick. 

And oh my fucking gods he feels so good. The touching alone is an amazing sensation, but when he licks...gods. Will finds a place to lick which makes me moan particularly loudly. He repeatedly does the same action, hardly giving me time to breath into between low moans. He smiles against my member. Somehow, I flip him over and use the momentum to get on top and place my mouth over his cock. I lick and suck every inch of his front until I'm left with nowhere else to go. Sucking on the tip of his dick releases the perfect moan of pleasure, so I do it again and again. 

Finally, he manages to roll me over so I'm on the bottom again. But this time, I'm upside down. 

“All out, Nico? You're sure?” Will shivers.

“Of course, sunshine. I trust you,” I whisper lightly in his ear. I hear-and feel-him sigh, and then he has a finger in me. Oh. So this is what it feels like. It hurts a bit, but the pain is nothing compared to the overwhelming sensation of having him inside me. And this isn't even his member yet. He starts pumping slowly, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. He gracefully slips another finger in, not stopping his pumping. And damn, my moans must be ones for the books. Loud enough to wake the whole camp, for sure. He slips a third and final finger into me, then deems me ‘ready'.

I hear him shuffling with his jeans and hope he's not replacing them on his body. Then I hear a plastic lid pop and turn my head to see that from his pocket, Will has drawn out some lube. He places a condom on his cock, then lubes it. I turn my head back around. Suddenly, with no prior warning, I feel him insert his dick into me. I let out a sharp gasp of pain. He lets me get used to the pain before moving. Just the feeling of his dick inside me may be the best feeling ever. He starts pumping and my first reaction is to scream “Harder, I like the pain.” So I have a pain kink. Kinda already realized. 

He obeys, and it's the best feeling in the world. He just keeps pumping faster and faster, and I do my job of holding onto the sheets, shouting ‘harder daddy’s and creeping closer to my climax. Finally, I can't take it anymore. I shout “I'M GONNA CUM!!!” At the top of my lungs. Will extracts himself from me as fast as he can, rolls me rightside up, and spins in a 180 so that his dick is above my mouth, and mine under his mouth. I release mg constraints and cum into his mouth at the same moment he does. I reach up with my mouth and suck in every drop of cum, letting him mouth fuck me even after the orgasm is gone. I do the same for him and we both moan into each other's cocks. We separate and lay curled next to each other on my bed in the Hated cabin for the rest of the night.

\--Morning--

*Bang* I hear a loud noise that seems like the door crashing open. I open my eyes, seeing only a bleary picture of Annabeth staring in shock at my bed, at me and Will-oh god. Memories of the night before, the best night of my life, come crashing back to me. I realize we are naked on the bed with Annabeth staring at us.

“Hey, Annabeth, mind not mentioning this to anyone?” I ask as sweetly as possible. She smirks.

“We’ll see,” she responds, already leaving. Will and I come to a silent agreement to never tell people about this, and to put clothes on and brave breakfast. We groggily stand up and put on our clothes from the night before on. We clasp hands and head to breakfast where, as always, on ‘doctors orders’, I sit at the Apollo table. Soon, Percy comes over to talk. We have a normal conversation, until he notices what I was scared of. 

“NICO DI ANGELO!!! IS THAT A HICKEY I SEE?!?!?!” Percy roared. I jumped. Everyone was staring.

“Uh...no, it's just-just a bruise. It's nothing, really,” I say, hoping I have a good poker face.

\--After breakfast in Hades cabin Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Will--

“Oh ya, great-NICO. WHO. ON. EARTH. WERE. YOU. WITH. LAST. NIGHT. WHO NEEDED A CONDOM?!” Percy shouts. Will and I exchange a Look. I'm just starting to say something when Percy continues. “Lube, so a guy. That's good, no Aphrodite girl tricked you. Still, who was it?” Percy asks.

“When I came to check on Nico this morning I saw these two nude in bed together,” Annabeth said factually, a grin breaking out on her face.

“That’s wonderful! Don't break his heart, Solace. But Nico, that’s great!” The middle statement was directed towards Will. Suddenly Piper, Jason, Reyna, and everyone else in camp who seemed to ship us came in and gave us a massive group hug. They lifted us on their shoulders and marched outside, throwing us in the lake, where we spent the rest of the day swimming and making out. Lesson learned: next time you're baby and have sex, tell everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if it's bad. I just had a story in me and I had to write it. Figured posting wouldn't be horrible. Also I got really lazy at the end sorry. And it's not edited. I appreciate comments, kudos, and feedback, as well as prompts. Hope your all doing ok.  
> Love  
> Lyss


End file.
